


冬眠紫心蕃薯

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: 成為室友後的笨蛋愛情故事 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm kinda embarrassed for the fact that I actually wrote this shit, Instead of sleeping, M/M, Mingyu being Mingyu, and studying, like a disgusting amount of fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 「哥，先把頭髮吹乾再玩手機吧。」他確定聽到了不置可否的應答聲，才抱著一疊衣服離開房間。在他帶著被熱水沖暖的身體重新回到房裡時，全圓佑頭上的毛巾已經取下，掛在房間一角的椅背上了。但這次他的出現終於換來對方的一次抬眼，於是金珉奎也沒有放過機會，得意地張開了雙手，像個模特兒般撐開了自己身上的鵝黃色棉質上衣。「紫心蕃薯剝完皮變成一般蕃薯了——」——我們謝謝認證了這個梗的金先生本人讓我大半夜不睡覺變出了這個不知道在幹嘛的玩意兒。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: 成為室友後的笨蛋愛情故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141082
Kudos: 6





	冬眠紫心蕃薯

**Author's Note:**

> 想標題真的好難ㄛ救命（自暴自棄）總之感謝ㄈㄩ賜名
> 
> ・實在是沒看懂他[推特那影片](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1346805020478427136?s=20)到底想表達什麼但算了開心就好（...  
> ・一句話講完這個故事：金珉奎在盧洨洨

金珉奎推開房門時看到的景象是頭頂著一條毛巾，大半個身體縮在棉被之中，手指激烈地在手機上飛舞的全圓佑。他的出現並沒有換來對方任何反應，但金珉奎倒也不是很在意，他將背包放下後便走到了衣櫃前，開始脫下身上的衣物。

當他開始挑起換洗衣物，準備要前往浴室時，坐在床上的人終於開了口。

「紫心蕃薯剝皮了啊。」

這讓金珉奎愣了半晌，然後才慢半拍地、緩緩地笑了起來。

「哥，先把頭髮吹乾再玩手機吧。」

他確定聽到了不置可否的應答聲，才抱著一疊衣服離開房間。

在他帶著被熱水沖暖的身體重新回到房裡時，全圓佑頭上的毛巾已經取下，掛在房間一角的椅背上了。但這次他的出現終於換來對方的一次抬眼，於是金珉奎也沒有放過機會，得意地張開了雙手，像個模特兒般撐開了自己身上的鵝黃色棉質上衣。

「紫心蕃薯剝完皮變成一般蕃薯了——」

全圓佑張開了嘴，頓了頓，話還沒出口前倒是先翻了個白眼。

「虧你還是廚藝擔當。」他最後說道，而後再次低頭將視線轉回手機上。

那句話的語氣倒是不帶惡意，這讓金珉奎笑嘻嘻地擦起了自己的頭髮，也不惱怒。他確保不再有水珠落下後便坐到了書桌前，取出相機中的記憶卡，並開啟了電腦。

檔案都還沒讀取完畢，他的身後又傳來了聲音。

「你倒也先把頭髮吹乾。」

他回過頭後看到的是不知何時放下了手機的全圓佑，正挑起一邊的眉頭盯著他看。金珉奎看了看對方，又看了看擺在那人手邊床頭櫃上的吹風機，最後歪過頭開口道。

「幫我吹？」

房間內的一切都短暫地靜止了。可金珉奎也不慌，眨眨眼睛便繼續和面無表情的全圓佑大眼瞪小眼——直到全圓佑嘆了口氣，轉身拔下吹風機的插頭，並慢吞吞地從棉被底下鑽出。

「我都安頓好了。」他拿著吹風機，往書桌邊走去——嘴上不忘嘀咕——然後找了個插座將插頭插上。

於是金珉奎得意地讓自己的兩顆虎牙出來打了招呼，才轉回去面對電腦螢幕。

他點開甫讀取完畢的檔案，一張一張端詳了起來。而頭上的毛巾也被取下，取而代之的是溫熱的風和一隻略顯冰涼的手，一下一下梳過他的髮間，小心翼翼地解開其中的糾纏。

這讓金珉奎低聲地哼起了歌，配合著全圓佑動作的節奏。

「這些都是剛剛跟明浩出去的時候拍的？」

他先是聽到咖咖兩聲，隨即減弱的是頭上未中斷的低鳴，全圓佑的聲音從中溜了出來，金珉奎差一些就要聽漏了。他應了一聲後就繼續敲擊滑鼠和鍵盤，但這次他放慢了切換的速度——留下給身後人閱覽的空檔。

「外面雪那麼大，你肯定不想出去的吧？剛好明浩有空。」當徐明浩在畫面中出現，金珉奎說了一句。

「我連棉被都不想離開。」

他可以感受到頭髮被輕輕地扯了一下，加上全圓佑絲毫未停頓的接話，暴露出來的不滿都讓金珉奎幾乎要憋不住竄到嘴角的笑意。

「哥不會整個晚上都是剛剛那樣子吧。」

其實他是知道答案的，這個問句與其發揮提問的效果，調侃的性質都多了一些。

全圓佑又未嘗不明白那句話真正的意思——於是他沒有回答，只是再度扯了金珉奎的頭髮。金珉奎自然也不吝嗇地噗哧一聲笑了出來。

他繼續揀選著影像，而全圓佑也仔細地在他頭上進行動作。偶爾金珉奎會指著照片說起拍攝時發生的事情，像是在整理自己的思緒，也像是在和全圓佑分享，有一句沒一句地掉落，和全圓佑交換著簡短而不成章的對話。

吹風機的聲音停下後沒有多久，金珉奎也初步地將可用的檔案給整理出來了。全圓佑的手卻還是規律地一下下滑過他已然乾燥的髮絲，察覺到這點的金珉奎並沒有說什麼，只是點開了一支影片開始播放。

紛飛的白雪伴著嘈雜的風聲，在路燈下旋轉、舞動，淹沒了螢幕的每個角落，屋外的冷冽都被鎖進了畫面之中。當全圓佑終於抽開手，放下吹風機後，他依然沒有離開金珉奎的身邊，而是將雙臂環過後者，並輕輕地把頭靠上還帶有餘溫的蓬鬆軟髮上。

金珉奎伸手點上胸前懸著的雙手，捏了捏：「好冰。」

他輕而易舉地便將自己較為粗糙的手指滑進對方的指縫間，全圓佑的手卻不因纖細而失了力道，同樣有力地扣住了他。

「很冷。」

金珉奎笑了笑，把手帶到嘴邊輕輕地啄了一下。

一直到影片播放完畢後，他才緩緩地抬起了頭。近在咫尺的那張臉是上下顛倒的，金珉奎從全圓佑鏡片後半闔的雙眼，和糊成一團的嗓音中讀出了睡意。

「哥去睡吧，我來收拾就好。」他說，然後伸長了脖子，用鼻子輕輕地頂了頂對方。

全圓佑點了點頭，一言不發地轉身，直線走向鬆軟的床榻，動作有些遲緩地重新鑽回棉被裡。把這一切都收進眼底的金珉奎忍不住嘴角的上揚，也格外想將手搭上那半顆露在外頭的紅棕色後腦勺。

於是他快速地將記憶卡清除、退出，並確實地關上電腦，然後又將兩條微濕的毛巾，在衣架上撐開，最後是將吹風機的電線給捲起，收到他們擺放梳化用具的櫃子中。完成一連串動作的金珉奎滿足地伸了個懶腰，這才走到床邊，準備將自己也塞進蓬鬆的被窩中。

但當他走到兩張加大單人床之間時，卻發現全圓佑轉過身面對著他，隨時會闔起的雙眼被強行睜開，直盯著他瞧，讓正要掀開棉被的金珉奎有些困惑地停下了動作。

那雙本就細長的眼睛在瞇起後透出了一絲兇狠，金珉奎咽了口口水，原本捏在他手裡的棉被也緩緩地落回了床上。

然後他才聽到蓋住全圓佑半張臉的棉被後低低地傳來一句：「很冷。」

金珉奎只能呆呆地回了一聲「噢。」，其實不太確定自己是不是理解了正確的意思。他轉而坐到全圓佑的床上，試探性地將對方身上的棉被給掀起。

立刻貼上他身體的兩條手臂給出了答案，甚至在他來得及反應前就把他給扯進被褥中，隨後一雙冰冷的腳掌立刻鑽進了金珉奎的褲管中。

「哥——！」

床鋪的主人卻無視了他的抗議，一反常態地主動出擊，手腳並用地整個人巴到了金珉奎的身上。然後半刻前才讓他想出手弄亂的一顆頭埋進了他的胸前，像是這樣就能躲避所有刺骨寒氣。

「難道紫心蕃薯的腦子是長在皮上嗎。」金珉奎聽到胸前悶悶地傳來了這句。

他倒也沒有打算反駁，而是輕輕地笑了起來，同時在有限的移動空間裡，試圖把棉被拉至可以完整覆蓋自己，和懷中人的位置。

似乎是感受到了震動，全圓佑又咕噥了一句：「笑什麼。」

「這樣能呼吸嗎？」

他沒有得到回答，只是胸前被蹭了蹭，金珉奎把這理解成是在點頭。

「哥該不會是吃醋了吧？」

那顆頭又搖了搖。

「哥你的手腳真的好冰啊。」

「聽說這幾天還會再降溫。」

「雪不知道會下幾天，有點想去滑雪了。」

「不過還要準備演唱會。」

「哥，你抓這麼緊是怕我晚上踢棉被嗎？」

又一次得到全圓佑不置可否的回應後，金珉奎再度剛張開了嘴，但這次全圓佑終於抬起了頭，沒有聚焦的眼睛半瞇著打量著他好半晌。

他掐緊了時機，在對方重新將紅棕色的腦袋沉回去之前開口說道。

「因為，今年冬天的初雪是跟哥一起看的嘛。」

這次低沉嗓音的主人沒有再開口，僅僅是嘆了口氣。

「⋯⋯晚安。」

但金珉奎沒有看漏全圓佑再次低頭前一刻揚起的嘴角，於是他抬起手順了順全圓佑後腦勺的頭髮，得意地笑著回道：「哥晚安——」

好半晌後，他卻又忍不住補了一句。

「明天⋯⋯明天去買紫心蕃薯來烤給大家吃好了。」

「珉奎啊。」

喊他名字的這一聲幾不可聞，讓金珉奎差一些就要錯過了。他疑惑地低下頭，再次直面了那對細長的雙眼——但這一次少了幾絲睡意的朦朧，反倒更像不久前要求他來貢獻體溫的那個眼神。

然後他的小腿不偏不倚地被狠狠踹了一下，直擊脛骨。悲鳴已經竄到了金珉奎的嘴邊，卻在最後一刻被全圓佑給堵住了——轉瞬即逝的觸感柔軟而濕潤，帶了一點冰涼。

「給我睡覺。」他聽到胸前那人咬牙切齒地說道。

**Author's Note:**

> 想冬眠的是我  
> 還有ㄈㄩ（幹嘛拖人下水）  
> 手腳冰冷的其實也是我
> 
> 這幾天真的快被冷死 HALP  
> 這篇毫無重點又不知道在幹嘛ㄉ北七北七文完全是被冷到失去理智的產物（？）
> 
> 0204更：  
> 要把這篇翻成英文的時候一查赫然發現紫薯跟紫心蕃薯是兩個玩意兒  
> 於是我又花了半小時去搞懂他的自我認同（？）到底是哪一顆  
> 真是莫名其妙ry


End file.
